Four Times Kurt Couldn't Ask Him Out
by surefireglambert
Summary: ...and the one time he could. Cute little Klaine fluff. ONESHOT.


"Blaine, will you go out with me?" Such a simple sentence, yet Kurt was never able to make the words form on his lips. He didn't know whether it was the shocking good looks of the man or the intimidation that came with asking out a guy he liked for the first time, but he just couldn't do it.

As soon as he had first laid eyes on the gorgeous boy in the halls of Dalton Academy, he knew he was the one. Call him old fashioned, but it was love at first sight. He knew it. All he needed to do was find the right moment...

_1.)_

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said as he stood in the small library-like room at Dalton Academy. When the other guys from New Directions had sent him here to spy on their competition, the Dalton Academy Warblers, he had been less then enthusiastic. All that had changed though when the handsome brown haired, hazel-eyed man had found him and helped him find his way to where he was supposedly supposed to be. He wasn't even sure if he was gay at all, but he kept praying to the Finn's Grilled Cheesus that he was.

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid," Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's collar and adjusting it slightly. His fingers lightly grazed the exposed skin above the hem of his shirt, sending chills down the countertenor's spine. "You'll fit right in." He grinned, making Kurt's heart melt, before adding, "Now if you'll excuse me," as he went to join the group of boys already set to perform.

It amazed Kurt that someone this perfect existed in the world, especially once they started to sing. Although the performance was only two minutes long, Kurt knew the boy had the voice of an angel and the looks to match. As soon as they sang the last note, the entire room erupted into applause. Kurt clapped as loud as he could, earning a grin from Blaine that made him happier than he could ever explain.

….

After the impromptu performance, Kurt had followed Blaine and two other boys from the group into a small room with a more cozy feeling to it. They explained to him that they knew he was a spy, but didn't yet mad because it didn't seem to them that this was his idea.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked after a few more minutes of discussion. The boys nodded. "Are you all... gay?"

Kurt's face went beat red as they all started to laugh.

"No, we're not," Blaine said before pausing and adding, "Well I am, they both have girlfriends." He points to each of the boys sitting next to him. They nodded in agreement.

"We just have a no tolerance policy when it comes to bullying," one of the boys added.

"Will you two leave us alone for a minute?" Blaine suddenly asked of the other boys. They both nodded and stood up, saying their good-byes to me before walking away in the direction we came.

At that moment Kurt wanted to say it. To do nothing more than ask this perfect boy out for coffee, dinner at Breadstix, anything to spend some time with him, get to know him better. Blaine then started to speak, but Kurt had no idea what he was saying. He had only one thought on his mind, one that was destined to stay in his head forever.

_Would you like to go out with me?_

_2.)_

"Kurt told me what happened. I just want you to know there are ways to cope with this sort of thing," Blaine stated. That sentence stopped Dave Karofsky in his tracks and as he turned around, Kurt got a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"And what did that little creep tell you I did?" Karofsky practically growled.

"You _kissed_ me," Kurt said, but as soon as the words left his lips, he immediately regretted saying anything.

"Come on Blaine, let's go," Kurt suddenly whispered in Blaine's ear as he tried to pull him back up the stairs the way they'd come.

"I know this is a really hard thing to come to terms with," Blaine tried to explain to Karofsky, resisting Kurt's pull. "But there are people out there who can help you through this." Kurt returned to his original position and stood there, hoping that Karofsky wouldn't do something stupid, like punch Blaine's gorgeous face in as Blaine continued speaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Karofsky said, taking a few intimidating steps closer to the pair, although both Kurt and Blaine saw a nervous expression cross his face. "Whatever that queer told you was a lie."

"Blaine I really think we should go now," Kurt said, this time a little louder, but still not loud enough for Karofsky to hear.

"Hold on one more minute Kurt," Blaine replied. He turned back to Karofsky. "Just wanted to let you know your options. It's been nice meeting you David."

"Okay, I don't know what that _freak_ over there told you, but whatever it was, you better forget it and never say a word to _anyone_ about it or you'll regret it _big time_. You understand me?" Karofsky asked, stepping so close that he was practically on top of Blaine. He shot a dirty look Kurt's way before walking swiftly down the stairs behind him.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning towards Kurt. "Well he's not coming out anytime soon."

Kurt wasn't sure if it was Blaine's calm demeanor, his charm or his bravery, but whatever it was, Kurt would have given anything to just form those six little words.

_Will you go out with me?_

_3.)_

"I need you to sing with me," Blaine explained as he sat down in the chair across from Kurt. Behind them, the fireplace in the small library warmed up the chilly winter-in-Ohio air as Kurt formed a surprised look.

"Well, rehearse with me," Blaine added. "I've got a gig singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular." He demonstrated the importance of this event with a wave of his hands, making Kurt's insides warm.

"Ah." Kurt nodded. "A personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." He paused and realized the assumption he'd made by the look on Blaine's face, a mix of confusion and surprise. "I mean, as two artists."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in understanding. "So you can help me out here?"

"Anything to get me away from this," Kurt motioned to his book spread out across the small table.

"Good then," Blaine replied, standing up and walking back towards the boom box he'd brought in with him. He pressed a few buttons and the arrangement started. Blaine sauntered back in Kurt's direction, motioning for Kurt to start as the music approached the first lines of the song.

They went through the song, each singing their respective parts, shooting the occasional flirty face towards the other, but neither mentioning anything of it.

When the song finally ended, they both looked at each other, keeping eye contact for a good three seconds before either looked away.

"I think you're ready." Kurt nodded, breaking the silence as they both stood up from the couch.

"Well for the record, you're much better than that girl's gonna be," Blaine replied before beginning his walk out of the room, boom box in hand.

_This is it_, Kurt thought as he watched Blaine make his way out of the room. _Just say it_. Kurt was about to open his mouth when Mr. Shuester walked into the room just as Blaine was leaving. They said their polite 'hello's as Kurt stood up to greet him, smiling on the outside, but really only thinking of one sentence on the inside, one that wasn't directed at Mr. Shue at all, but at the brunette boy leaving the room.

Will you go out with me?

_4.)_

"Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky." Kurt held up a stuffed animal of some sort, examining it in an attempt to figure out what exactly it was. "What is this supposed to be?"

"It's clearly puppy love, and it's cute. Come on." Blaine went to hand the item back to Kurt, causing it to make a strange noise in the process. "See? Adorable."

"That's just creepy," Kurt replied, placing it back on the shelf. "Valentine's Day is just a sad excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday."

"Not true." Blaine shook his head and returning his gaze to Kurt. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

Kurt looked at the boy with a bewildered expression on his face. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I like the idea of a holiday where you're encouraged to just, lay it out on the line and just say to someone—" He turned to Kurt and looked him in the eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Kurt could feel his cheeks growing hotter as he looked away. They took a step forward as they approached the front of the line at the coffee shop.

Blaine stepped forward and to Kurt's surprise ordered both of their coffees perfectly, without a moment's hesitation.

"And maybe I can get him to split one of those Cupid cookies." Blaine gestures to the case filled with various types of cookies.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Of course," Blaine replied, turning to Kurt and forming a half smile on his playful lips. Kurt could feel his heart starting to beat so fast; he was surprised it wasn't popping out of his chest.

_Do it_, Kurt's conscience told him. _It's the perfect opportunity_. Kurt knew this was perfect. The boy of his dreams had just practically told him he was in love with him and he was still afraid to say those words, those innocent little words.

_Will you go out with me?_

_1.)_

_Now_, Kurt told himself. _You're practically alone, the time is right, just say it_. Kurt looked around at the almost empty coffeehouse. It was almost closing time and only a couple of people remained throughout the small café.

"Hey, so you ready to head back, it's getting pretty late," Blaine said, standing up from his chair to throw away his coffee cup. When he returned, he grabbed his bag from the back of his chair, motioning for Kurt to stand up also.

"Wait, Blaine." Kurt was shocked by the sound of his own voice echoing through the room. "Sit down, I-I need to ask you something."

"Um, okay." Blaine sat down, looking at Kurt quizzically.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, you know that we've grown… close since I came here as a 'spy' for the New Directions," he began, using air quotes around the word 'spy'.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh yeah, no offense, but you were one of the worst spies I'd ever seen."

"Yeah," Kurt laughed a little before clearing his throat to continue. "Well, I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to… c-come to Breadstix with me tomorrow night?"

"Wait." Blaine hesitated a moment. "You mean like on a—"

"Date," Kurt finished for him. He looked at Blaine expectantly, waiting for some kind of a response, anything by this point.

"Wow," Blaine finally replied. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry to assume you'd want to, but I just, we've grown so close and you knew my coffee order and we sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and I just assumed—" Kurt rambled until he was cut off by Blaine's lips meeting his.

Once their lips made contact, everything else in the room disappeared, as Kurt became oblivious to everything that didn't start with _B_ and end in _–laine_. They pulled away a few moments later and Kurt smiled.

"Should I take that as a yes?"


End file.
